Tales of the Seventh Hokage and the Byakugan Hime
by Nihal Tonks-Lupin
Summary: Short stories about Naruto and Hinata's love and sex life, this is my contribution for NaruHina Smut Month! *THESE STORIES HAVE ADULT CONTENT*
1. Fun With Clones

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **A/N:** Ok, so here we are! I know I missed 2 days in NHSM, I'm very sorry about that. Holidays are over and I'm back to college, so time is a little short. But to make up to you guys, I'm posting 2 fics today. I will post all fics for NHSM like they're chapters of a long fic. This prompt took some time to write because I never wrote anything like that before, but it was fun! I hope you enjoy it.

PS¹: this is _not_ a long-fic, and the stories are not related to each other (with only **ONE EXCEPTION** , but when we get there, I'll give you a heads up). You don't have to read prompt 1 to read prompt 2, just pick the ones you want! (although I'd be very happy if you read them all).

PS²: if you're embarrassed to leave a review with your profile, leave me an anon review, I don't mind! As long as you give me a feedback, I'll be happy anyway.

* * *

 **#1: Fun With Clones**

"Lady Hinata? It's time to wake up!"

He shook her softly, trying not to be rude. Hinata yawned and slowly opened her eyes to match that voice with its owner. Naruto rarely called her Lady, at least out of bed, so she thought that was a little odd. When she looked at him, she immediately saw that something was _off_.

"I hope he's not thinking he'll trick me with that, surely."

Hinata faced her companion with amusement, looking at his discomfort and fear.

"No, ma'am, I promise you he's not. He would never disrespect your beautiful and powerful eyes."

He was kneeling beside her side of the bed, their faces inches from each other. Hinata sat up using her elbows to move, yawning again and stretching her arms, while the clone stood up. She knew Naruto had made his shadow clone memorize that answer, but it made her smile anyway.

"Pray tell me, why did he send a clone to wake me up?"

Naruto's clone took a moment to answer. When she stretched her arms her small pajama shirt went up to the level of her breasts. They could not be seen entirely, but enough of her snow-white skin was shown, and the clone stared at them with desire.

"Sorry. You're not allowed to touch them." She said.

"What?" He blinked in confusion.

"My breasts. They're only for my husband, I fear. My _real_ husband." She chuckled when he gave her a very disappointed look. "But please answer my question."

"Oh, yeah, right. He sent me to wake you up because you guys have that lunch with the visitors from the other villages. He said you would want time to change and be ready, and you would be upset with you'd wake up late because of him."

"Well, he should think about that before keeping me awake the whole night."

The clone shifted his weight to one foot to the other.

"He… hem-hem, said you could say that. And I was to reply with, ahm, 'I didn't see you complaining. In fact, you seemed to be enjoying it _very much_.' His words."

"I see…" she had a wide smile on her face. Naruto would be the only one to blame to what she was about to do. He could not go on unpunished for that. They've been married for 3 years now, and Hinata knew her husband better than anyone. She knew she could get him into trouble, but she also knew he would not mind at all. The reward was too great for him to complain about a little public embarrassment.

She lay down again, turning her back to the shadow clone and pulling the sheet from her legs, revealing her naked lower part. Their night was wild, it was one of those times they'd want rough sex to spice things up a bit. After that, Hinata managed to put her shirt on, but didn't bother with the underwear. Naruto didn't know that, as he fell asleep before her, so his shadow clone surprised face was 100% genuine. It may not be her real husband, but it still was a part of him, and that part was feeling more and more horny for the beautiful woman in front of him.

"L-Lady Hinata, I think I better get back and let him know you're awake and-"

"No, you're not getting back. You're getting _in_."

She pulled the hem of his shirt with one hand, inviting him to climb into bed. He obeyed promptly. With one swift move he held her hands over her head, locking her body under his. Smirking at her, he asked:

"Didn't you say your breasts are only for your real husband?"

"Oh, indeed I did. But you are not and will not touch my breasts, Kage Bunshin-kun. Everywhere else is allowed, though."

The shadow clone understood he would have to be creative, so he released her arms, separating their bodies. That was a provocation game, the one she loved to do. He went to the end of the bed, put her legs apart and stopped, just looking at her body. She saw what he was about to do and waited, knowing that Naruto was very skilled at that. When he continued not moving, she began getting impatient. He could she her thighs' muscles contracting, her entrance slightly pulsing, begging him to touch it.

Lowering his head, the shadow clone embraced her thighs and looked at her face. Hinata had buried her head on the pillow, her eyes closed and her chest going up and down with her anxious breath. His middle finger finally went inside her, and she gasped loudly. He started working her slowly, knowing that that would drive her crazy. Using the tip of his tongue, he touched her clitoris while the second finger went in, making her scream in ecstasy, speeding up his pace.

The room's door opened suddenly, and another Naruto stood there watching the scene.

"What's going on? What the hell are you doing, you idiot? Boss will be _pissed_ you're-"

The second shadow clone stopped mid-sentence when Hinata screamed again and he saw her whole body tense. He's been guarding outside the house, as Naruto always left one clone there as a precaution if he needed to leave at a moment's notice in the middle of the night on Hokage's duty. His sudden entrance didn't stop the first clone on finishing his business, and Hinata was too caught up in the moment to see who was there. When her body relaxed, she looked at the second shadow clone and smiled when he covered his growing crotch with his hands.

"I'm glad I can make all of you Narutos want me."

The second stepped in the room and both of the clones stood beside the bed. She waived her hand for them get in there with her, and when she told them what they'd do, they both chuckled.

"Boss will be pissed, but it will be funny."

So they both stripped out of their clothes, and while the first occupied himself with her womanhood again, the other one sat on the bed and held up her head enough for her to put his member on her mouth. She sank her teeth just enough to make his eyes roll with pleasure and then licked the whole extension slowly.

"Lady Hinata, _this_ will make us dissipate. It's too much 'damage' for a shadow clone to hold." He managed to say.

"Just let me know when." She said.

She moaned loudly when the first clone put his tongue back and forth inside her, making her come again, her eyes rolling, which made it almost impossible for them to bear.

"Lady, we're almost there!" they said in unison.

"Now!" She said, and they both dissipated in a white cloud before they reached their climax.

Somewhere in the Hokage building, Naruto was heading to his office to pick up some scrolls he'd need later, walking slowly as the lack of sleep took its toll on his body. He had barely opened the door when his clones dissipating clicked in his mind and all their knowledge came to him. The vision of his gorgeous wife coming _twice_ , the memory of her taste and touch on him, and the fact that both of his clones were seconds away from coming themselves made him go hard and almost let it out right then and there. Luckily, he had Hiraishin no Jutsu to get to his house in a fraction of a second.

Hinata had her arms spread in bed, trying to control her rapid breathing, when a _whooshing_ sound let her know her husband was there. Supporting her head in one arm and lying sideways, she looked at him.

"Hey, honey! You're home early?"

"If I haven't used Hiraishin no Jutsu, I would've had a _very_ hard time explaining myself to the ANBU team."

"Why is that?"

Without another word, he tossed his clothes to one side and jumped on top of her, his cock painfully pulsing to be used.

"Because your timing to play that provocation game is always the best and the worst at the same time." He grinned. "So, these boobs are for my particular use?"

"They are, but you must do something for me first."

He lowered his body and bit her left nipple, smiling widely with her moan.

"What is that?"

"Bring the clones back."

He looked curious at her.

"I had this fantasy before but never said anything because you never suggested it. Then I saw what you did to the poor clones I left here earlier. Are you sure?"

"I don't really want a threesome, but having more yous in here is not a bad thing. There must be some perks of being married to the kage bunshin genius."

He made two kage bunshins, positioning himself on top of her again while his clones waited to be of use. Naruto was about to lock her arms when she suddenly turned and threw him on his back.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama, you're not in control anymore." She said. He salivated at the sound of his sex-exclusive nickname. "Bunshin-kun, both of you, please sit side by side on the pillow."

She let Naruto out and went on all fours while the clones sat in front of her. Not wasting another minute, Naruto went behind her and slowly slid his cock inside her. She gasped, enjoying the fulfillment feeling of her husband inside her, at the same time she started masturbating the already hard clone on the left. She then lowered her mouth to the other clone, swallowing his member without losing concentration on the order. She swallowed him deeper every time Naruto thrust inside her, and her hand squeezed firmly the other one, their pace speeding up to the point the whole bed was shaking. Four sweat bodies moved, making sounds with their skin contact and the pleasure escaping their mouths.

Naruto held her waist with both hands, pulling her rhythmically with his thrusts to deepen the contact, not wanting to end it too soon. But he could not let her breasts hang like that, unattended. Lowering his body until his chest touched her back, never stopping his hips, he grabbed both of them and squeezed hard, sliding his fingers to her nipples and pinching them. Hinata was in the process of changing her mouth and hand from one clone to another when he did that, and let out a moan so long and deep that it made him increase the speed and force of the thrusts.

"Hinata…" he murmured. They were almost there, he felt her body warming up and starting to shake.

"I can't hold any longer!" The shadow clones said. Naruto heard that, and moments before the clones could come, Naruto dissipated them and used his renewed sensations of Hinata's mouth and hand on his doppelgangers to reach climax himself. Taken by surprise with their sudden disappearance, Hinata half screamed half moaned when she felt her orgasm come for the third time that morning.

They let their bodies fall on the bed, exhausted.

"It's not really fair, you know?" Hinata said, panting.

"What?"

"You get to be stimulated in double, and I'm not."

"Haha, true, but that was your idea!" He chuckled, bringing her close and hugging her sweat body.

"I will work my stamina and next time we will see how long _I_ can hold a kage bunshin." She said, resting her head in his chest. Then she felt something poking her legs and looked down to see he was hard again. She couldn't help but laugh at his hungry face.

"Oy! You cannot tease me with the idea of having _two_ of you and expect me to stay cool!"

Still laughing at her silly husband, she forced him out of bed.

"Go take a very cold shower, Hokage-sama, or we'll be late for lunch."


	2. Hokage Desk

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **A/N:** So here it goes prompt 2! Very fun to write this one. A little short, but since I posted 2 prompts today you can't complain. And next prompt (it will be number 5, not 3) has 9 pages, so bear with!

If there's any man reading this fic, I must warn you: every depressed sentence Hinata will say in this fic as a result of her PMS happens in real life. They are real feelings that women have in this horrible time of the month. I'm not exaggerating when I say we women feel like the worst beings in the world while on PMS (you must remember though that PMS affects women in different ways, that's why some of us get cranky, others depressed, abnormally happy, and so on), so please try to bear with us. We don't like to act like bitches, believe me. I myself _hate_ being mad all the time and bother people with my dreadful mood, then I hate _myself_ even more for doing that. It's a nightmare. Well, I'm sure you get my point.

I hope you enjoy it! Leave reviews to let me know (you can go anon to do that, I won't mind)!

* * *

 **#2: Hokage Desk**

It was _that_ time of the month again.

Naruto had a hard time on the beginning of his relationship with Hinata to understand the _monthly_ mood swings she had. She was usually cheerful and ready to give him a smile without any effort, but during the first week of every month he noticed that she looked depressed and more quiet. When she explained what PMS was, he learned to identify it right away. It was not long after that that he discovered how much more aroused she could get and how much better she felt if they had sex on that week in particular.

He cleaned his desk of all scrolls and important papers of his Hokage duty to pass the time, since that was an unusual calm day of work. Maybe he could get home early and take the kids to Ichiraku's. When he was about to get up from his chair and take his white cloak, the door opened and Hinata entered. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying and her body was trembling a little.

"Hinata? What's wrong? What happened? Are you ok?" he rushed to her, holding her shoulders gently.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Naruto. I shouldn't have come here to bother you while you are working. We can talk we you get home." She tried to turn around and leave, but he wouldn't let her.

"I was on my way out, I finished all my work for today. Speak to me, please."

She finally lifted her head and looked at him.

"Am I a good wife? A good mother? A good shinobi? I feel like… a terrible failure. In every aspect of my life. What have I done that is relevant for this village? I can't think of anything. All I've been doing is sit in my chair at home and knit, or cook lunch, or take the kids to school. How is this helping anyone? Why would you marry someone like me, who is good for nothing?

He waited for her to finish, them embraced her with his strong and comforting arms, letting her cry with her face buried in his chest and her fists clenching his shirt.

"You saved my life. Repeatedly. You gave me the most awesome children in the world, you managed to take care of them while training to maintain your strength, so you can return to your duty as a Konoha shinobi as soon as your leave ends. And I married you because I'm lucky enough for have fallen in love with the most amazing person that ever existed, who loves me back.

After a moment, as if she was considering his words, he felt her giggling against his shirt.

"I'm not the most amazing person."

"That's for me to decide. I'm the Hokage around here, miss."

She looked at him again, her eyes showing a hint of a good humor again.

"I don't know how you can be so patient with me on these days. I can barely tolerate myself."

"Oh, but that's only possible because I have a really good medicine to cure it, don't you know?"

"Do you? And what's that?"

He pulled her up and held her in his arms. Locking the door, he carried her towards his desk and let her sit there. The blinds were closed and the room was getting dim as the sun began to set. Opening her legs apart, he positioned himself very close to her, whispering:

"It's a medicine you will only get from me, I'm afraid. And I have to take it with you, otherwise it won't work." His hands traveled from her knees to her thigh, until they found the zipper of her pants. Her eyes were locked on his mouth, drinking every word he whispered.

Hinata was taken by surprise when he firmly pressed his lips on hers, his tongue demanding space to enter and explore every inch of her mouth, dancing with her tongue. She held his head with both hands and deepened their kiss, her lips doing the pleasurable torture of sucking his tongue and biting his lower lip lightly. He moaned and grinned, taking this opportunity to take her pants off, immediately opening his own zipper and lowering his boxers to free his hard member. Naruto pulled Hinata to the edge of the table just enough to provoke her entrance and press her clitoris. She broke the kiss and arched her back.

He could see how wet she was and didn't stopped to point that out to her, pulling her panties out of his way and sliding himself inside her slowly. Naruto knew that his wife was more sensitive on those days, so he made it with the uttermost pleasure he could provide her. She rolled her eyes with delight and resumed her work on his mouth. He started rocking their bodies with the slowly increase of the speed of his thrusts, his desk shaking with them.

Hinata sank her fingernails on his shoulders, and a small part of her brain wondered if they would leave holes in it. Their kiss only took brief pauses when she groaned, her sensitiveness at its maximum making every contact a welcomed pleasure.

Naruto was getting to his limit by hearing his wife's reactions, but he could hold up his climax a bit longer. Lifting her legs with his hands, he made her lie down on the desk, knocking down books and pens that hadn't been thrown away yet. He didn't bothered taking her shirt off, simply passing his hands inside it and finding her hard nipples, where he started doing circular moves with his thumbs on both of them. Breaking the kiss, Naruto smiled at Hinata and asked:

"Are you ready, Hime?"

Hinata had her eyes shut like she was trying very hard to concentrate on something, her cheeks were a bright shade of pink. She nodded once.

He laid his torso on top of her, increasing his speed to a frantic pace, burying his face on her neck, until she moaned his name on his ear and her body relaxed underneath him.

Putting their clothes back on and taking her on his arms, Naruto sat her on his chair and kneeled down beside her. Hinata was panting and smiling to him, then made him put his head on her lap. Her fingers were playing on his hair, making little paths in each stroke.

"Feeling better now?" he asked.

"Much better. You really found a way to cure me, didn't you?"

"To be honest, I _could_ try and talk you out of those horrible feelings, but I know sometimes talking is not enough. You need to know, and more importantly, _feel_ that I'm here for you."

"And I do, Naruto. I'm sorry I'm such a mess on these days, that's not anyone's fault."

He got up and helped her out of the chair.

"Then let's go home. We can watch a cheesy movie with Himawari and Boruto. She will probably be asleep in 15 minutes, and he will march out of the living room claiming it's to girly for him."

She smiled and let him put his Hokage cloak around her.

"Then maybe we can go for a second round."


	3. Friends With Benefits

**A/N:** Helloooo dear NH shippers! Let's continue on our beautiful smut month. I bring to you prompt 5 (sorry about 3 and 4, I didn't have a really good plot for them, so I skipped them). This fic is quite bigger than the first 2 because I developed the plot better. I really like this one, of the 6 I wrote for NHSM it is my favorite.

Many thanks to those who wrote me reviews and favorited/followed the story! You are darlings! I hope you're enjoying it.

Well, I won't keep you any longer. I hope you like this one too! I'll be back on day 11! (probably not before)

* * *

 **#5: Friends With Benefits**

Would it be so wrong?

Yes, it would.

But-

 _It. Would. Be. Wrong._

I haven't even asked anything yet!

And you won't.

But I am really turn-

Take a cold shower.

Naruto was having a hot debate with his consciousness.

Things were going well the night before. He went out with all his friends, apart from Rock Lee and Tenten that had to work a night shift on their gym, to celebrate Sakura's promotion to chief surgeon on the best hospital of Tokyo. They were drinking happily and laughing, drawing attention from the whole pub. Shikamaru kept swearing he was not drunk, but his raising and shaky voice betrayed him. Kiba was trying to put sake on Shino's whisky, but he couldn't tell which one was his glass, and always ended up putting it on his own drink. Sasuke tried to keep his cool looks, but Naruto knew he was drunk because he was staring at Sakura for more than ten minutes, not even blinking.

His two best friends would probably get together that night, finally. Naruto, smiled. It was a good night. Even Hinata was slowly sipping a glass of vodka and soda that a very drunk Ino convinced her to taste. She looked pleased and was the only (pretty much) sober person on that table. Every once in a while Naruto would put an arm over her shoulders and make her laugh with some lame joke. Although she was not drunk, her drink took away her shyness and she was starting to feel bold, but tried to remain cautious not to make a fool of herself, particularly in front of Naruto. She double checked every answer before she spoke it, and every idea before she carried it out.

Hinata felt it was a good idea to go to the restroom at that moment, not seeing anything wrong or alcohol-influenced on that decision. She excused herself and went to the restroom, those who could understand her nodded when she left.

Naruto himself was drinking more beer than his bladder could take, and a trip to the bathroom could not be avoided any longer. He was only vaguely aware that Hinata had just left too. Heading towards the end of the bar, not able to walk completely straight, he stopped at the two bathroom doors.

 _Wait, why is there two doors? Oh right, it's one for men and the other for women. Let's see…_

He looked up to the sign on one door.

 _Ok, the one on the left is for… I think that's a business woman in a suit._

He looked to the sign on the right.

 _That's definitely a guy wearing a kilt. Haha, that's funny! I didn't know this is a Scottish pub!_

Happy to have deciphered the bathroom riddle all by himself even though he was drunk, he pushed the door with the "guy in a kilt" sign and entered. No one was there, but one cubicle was closed, and there was a flushing noise coming from it. Naruto found that bathroom really weird, not like any he ever entered before. He entered one of the cubicles and unzipped his pants, not bothering to close the door. When he finished, he casually looked over his shoulder and froze, his zipper mid-way through its way.

Hinata was looking herself on the mirror, her shirt and bra off, massaging her breasts.

"That bra. Never again." She said to her reflection.

Naruto was drunk but not blind. And his body responded immediately. His cock grew hard on his boxer, and he panicked. What to do? Try to close the door before she could see him? He didn't even took off his hands from his zipper when Hinata turned her eyes on the mirror to his direction. She opened a smile, ready to make fun of him for entering the wrong bathroom, when her eyes noticed his boner. They stood that way, she looking at his boner and he looking at her hard nipples, for what seemed ages. Finally, he closed the door of his cubicle.

"You, ahm, can put your clothes on and go first. I'll be there in a minute." He said.

"T-Thanks."

Hinata put her clothes on again, doing her best to mask her rock-hard nipples marking her violet shirt. Naruto was not blind and neither was she. She saw the size Naruto had inside his boxers and her mind pictured the rest. Hinata was no nun, she had had her (few and short) relationships in college, and was not a virgin anymore. She knew she has felt something for him since they were kids in the same elementary school, but to this day she would not accept it was love.

She rubbed her nipples to make them disappear on the shirt and left the bathroom. Once she left Naruto calmed himself down and paced the room for long minutes before he could get out, his jacket on hand, concealing his crotch. When he got to the table, he saw Chouji and Shino sleeping on Kiba's shoulders, Ino and Sakura doing a can't-blink-first contest, Sasuke trying to sprinkle water on Ino's eyes so Sakura would win, Shikamaru trying to make a house of cards on the table (using their empty glasses), and Hinata looking extremely embarrassed.

"Hem-hem." Half of them looked at him. "We better go before the barman calls the security on us. Let's go outside and I'll call the cabs."

Those awake helped the others to get up and the 8 of them waited on the sidewalk. The first cab arrived, and Naruto put Chouji, Shikamaru and Ino on it, since they lived close to one another. The next cab took only Sakura and Sasuke, with him insisting he would pay for the ride and be sure she would get proper sleep. Naruto doubted that, but let them go, trying to suppress a laugh. The last cab was for Hinata, Kiba and himself. The 3 of them sat on the back sit, Naruto putting Kiba in the middle. Unfortunately, Kiba's place was the closest, so he left Naruto and Hinata with their awkwardness. They dropped her first, and he finally went home, crashing on the couch.

The next morning, he started debating with his consciousness about the fact he was turned on by Hinata and how he wanted to propose an arrangement to her.

He did have a cold shower, taking off last night's scents and putting on clean clothes, but his resolve to talk to her did not diminish. Taking his bike, he rode to her house.

Naruto rang the doorbell once, then twice, and waited. Fate was trying to destroy him, he thought, as she answered the door with a very small shirt and even smaller shorts. She let him in without a word, led him to the living room, and left. He waited 3 long minutes in one of the couches before she reappeared with a sweatshirt and pajama pants, sitting on the couch in front of his.

"Hi." He said, idiotically.

"Hi." She said back, not lifting her eyes from the floor. "Sorry, I was washing my clothes, didn't have anything else to wear."

"You don't have to explain yourself, don't worry! I came here because I wanted to talk to you, about… well…"

"We don't need to." She interrupted. "I made both of us feel uncomfortable, even though I didn't mean it and-"

"Wait, wow, stop right there." He raised his hands, finally getting a glance from her. "I was the moron who entered the wrong bathroom. And I believe you girls do… that… often when you go to the bathroom, right?"

"Well, yes. My bra was hurting me, so I took it off. Girls usually change in public bathrooms when there's no one around and you need to use the mirror.

"Right." He pushed away the mental image of a bunch of girls with their breasts out in the open in every bathroom across the country. "So you see? It was not your fault, it was kinda half of my fault, and that's not what I'm here to talk about."

She blinked in confusion, curious of his meaning.

"You noticed that… that… I had… I was… turned on." He breathed out the last words, too embarrassed of his sentence. "And I might be wrong, but I think you were too."

She felt her face could burst from the heat that colored her cheeks. Hinata didn't answer him, but he knew it was only because contradicting or confirming him would demand her to speak, and right now she couldn't.

"Here's the thing, I haven't felt like that by _just looking_ at a woman for less than five seconds since a while ago. So I came here to propose an arrangement.

"Arrangement?" She managed to say.

"Yes. Friends with benefits." He said, not averting his eyes from hers. "We could do all the touching we wanted and remain good friends, as we always were. I care for you a lot, and I don't want to hurt your feelings. I'm not saying I want to… you know… with you because I'm madly in love. I'm not, by the way."

Hinata didn't know what to make of that. She flinched when he said he cared for her ( _a lot, he said a lot!_ ), and then the next moment he says he's not in love. It seemed to her Naruto didn't really know his own feelings.

"It's not my intention to take advantage of you, that's why you can say no and it'll be ok with me." he continued.

She didn't answer again, but her eyes were locked on his, and Naruto could see the wheels on her head turning. Hinata was considering his proposition, and most certainly was not disgusted by him.

"It just seems a _damn_ waste not to have the fun we can have together."

She continued not moving or saying anything, and his anxiousness made his body move before he could think about it. He got up, crossed the few steps between them and sat beside her, their eyes never breaking contact, moved his head a bit closer to hers, and waited for her reaction. She could push him away, punch him in the face, scream, run, faint, he'd be prepared for all of that.

What he was not really prepared for was the hungry look she gave to his lips.

"So what say you?" he asked, his own eyes tracing the lines of her lips.

Hinata tried to concentrate the way she did the night before, when the alcohol was clouding her judgment and she couldn't separate a good idea from a very bad one. His scent, a mix of acid perfume and sweat from riding the bike, was having the same effect on her body that the alcohol did.

"Naruto-kun, don't you think we could get hurt? I mean, if one of us starts having feelings for the other…"

"Do you _have_ feelings for me?" He said, startled, moving away just enough to look better at her.

"Oh, no. I-I mean, it's not like that!"

"How is it like then?"

Panicking, Hinata thought about what she should answer. Did she love him? Probably. But she would never admit it to him if she could not even bring herself to admit it to herself first. So she answered with the truth she had at that moment.

"Maybe it's the same way you feel about me. I care for you a-a lot, and I feel good whenever you're with me. You inspire me to be a better person."

Naruto wasn't expecting her to be so truthful, but he was very glad she was. Hinata was the kind of person that could make your fears go away by simply saying she believe in you. He did feel the same way she did, he liked being around her, her presence had a calming effect on his anxieties.

"I'll tell you what. If anything of the sort happens, we stop right away. But we have to promise to be true to each other about that, ok?

She nodded. That was it. She knew she could regret it, but it was stronger than her. The desire she felt whenever he touched her skin, and how bad she wanted to know how his lips would taste like.

"So…" He scratched the back of his neck. "Are you busy this morning?"

 _What? Right now?!_

He saw the frightened look on her face and raised his hands to assure her he would not try to force anything she didn't want to do.

"Sorry! We don't have to do anything today. It's just... I can't get you out of my head! Since yesterday all I can think about is..."

He stopped, his face deep red. How could he say things like that to his childhood friend? She guessed the rest of his phrase, _"...your naked body"_. Her face was as red as his, but Naruto noticed that she didn't back away from him. She closed her eyes a split of a second longer than a normal blink, gathering courage.

"So...are you? Busy?" He asked again.

Hinata shook her head slightly, which made him move closer to her again, anticipating the longed kiss. His lips were soft, and she melted when he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, touching her own tongue and exploring every inch he could access. He loved the way she responded to him, even more when her hands grabbed his hair with urge, their kiss growing from sloppy to fierce and moist in a matter of seconds. Naruto could not wait for more contact, putting his hands on her waist and pulling up her sweatshirt just a bit. He broke the kiss just enough to see if she wanted him to stop, but Hinata claimed his mouth again.

Deciding against to break the kiss again just yet, he didn't take her sweatshirt off but instead slipped his hands inside of it. His left hand went to her back, convincing her body that half-lying down on the couch would be nice. His right hand stroke her belly softly until it reached her breast, realizing she wasn't wearing a bra, and it paused beneath it just enough for Hinata to know it was there. She wanted him to touch it, she wanted it _bad_ , and the woman said that to him by sucking his tongue with her mouth. _Good God, that's good_ , he thought. His hand then engulfed her enormous breast and squeezed it gently at first, but firmly as she continued to make him go nuts with the kiss. His index finger and thumb found her nipple and started playing with it.

She was hitting all his weak points, Naruto could not form a single coherent thought anymore, and that was when she pulled her legs up on the couch and embraced his waist with them. Naruto jumped in the couch with her, adjusting her body so he could lay on top of her. She could feel he wanted to get rid of his clothes as soon as possible, and lowered one hand to his crotch, gently stroking it.

"Hinata, you…" He couldn't even finish the sentence.

He didn't care things could get out of hand anymore, he just wanted to give her the greatest pleasure that wonderful girl ever had on her life. His hand released her breast and went past her belly button, entering her pants and slowly searching for her sensitive point with his fingers. He felt her wet even with her underwear still on, and that made him grin.

Naruto hungrily took her mouth with his own again, while she still stroke his crotch. Hinata moaned inside his mouth when he found her clitoris and rubbed it between his fingers. Her hand unconsciously squeezed his cock underneath his clothing and he broke the kiss.

"You'll drive me _crazy_. Can I..."

"Yes, you can." She didn't need for him to finish speaking. Her body was getting warmer by the minute and she was getting anxious to feel him inside her.

Naruto used one hand to pull her pajama pants off, along with her panties, and the other to take out her sweatshirt. She unzipped his pants, letting it fall from his hips and reveal his tight boxers and hard member. She only had to give one look at it and back to Naruto's eyes before he took that piece of cloth off too, along with his shirt.

Lifting her legs by her knees until they touched her torso, he saw her opening widen and invite him in. He looked at Hinata's face and was reassured by her little smile. His cock slid in almost to the end while making her gasp and grab the couch to support. He gave a few thrusts, letting both of them adjust and enjoy. Hinata moaned under her breath every time he moved. He would not stop there. Naruto lowered his body on top of hers, hold her legs on his shoulders and sucked her nipple, then licked up her neck to her earlobe. He stuck his tongue inside her ear, making her sink her fingernails on his shoulders.

Hinata would not let him command the whole thing. She decided it was time she changed places on that play. She lowered her legs and put both hands on his sweaty chest, pushing his back towards the couch. He stopped thrusting when she moved him, startled with her sudden move. When he hit his back hard on the cushions, she smiled at him.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun. My turn." And then started riding him.

Hinata would move her hips up enough to almost get him out of her and slowly sit down again until she hit his hips. She used his chest as support to her arms to raise herself, her breasts moving up and down.

Naruto could not believe how skilled she was. He was walking on clouds. He did try to get up and mouth her nipples again, but she held him firmly on his place. _"She is bossing me!"_ he thought. That was a new feeling for him. He was used to be the main character with other women, they would treat him like a god since he saved the city, but not Hinata. And he liked it. He liked the way she was riding him and bossing him around on their action. But that was a game for two.

Hinata was speeding up her pace, ready to reach her climax. Naruto took that opportunity to raise his hand to her clitoris and rub it hard. She arched her back, never stopping moving.

"Ah... Naruto... You..."

"Don't say anything. I will make you..."

He could not finish it. She began contracting her lower muscles, her entrance swallowing and tightening his member to the point he could not hold any longer. Her body shook from head to toe with her climax and started his. He let her lie down on the couch and pulled himself out of her.

He let his body fall on the couch again while she recovered, her breath short and superficial. Hinata raised from her position and sat beside him, not sure about what to say.

 _"_ You're _awesome_ , Hinata. I mean for real, you're hot as hell."

She blushed a little, collecting her clothes to put them on again.

"What? Are we done? I thought you said you weren't busy this morning!"

Hinata could not help but smile at his sad puppy face.

"Yes, but it's better if we take things slowly, just so we can get used to this... arrangement."

She made him put his clothes on again and rushed him out of the house before he could convince her to have sex just one more time.

They have been doing their friends with benefits arrangement for almost three months now. It was going well, but Naruto seemed incapable of being away from her. He started going to her house every day. Sometimes Ino and Kiba were there, so they only talked, ate or went out with the rest of her friends, but Hinata knew he was disappointed every time he didn't find her alone. Even so, Naruto was very happy to use some of their time alone to talk to her, she was a very good listener. It had grown from being a habit to being a need.

Hinata thought she should ask him to limit his visits, her buried feelings were trying to crawl back to the surface and claim their rights at any moment, but she was weak. She wanted him close to her, she liked his smiling face and how vulnerable he was whenever he talked about his fears. Three months was a very long time to have sex with your friend and still call him just that. But it was not treated as an issue by both of them until Hinata had to leave the country for two months in a business trip with her family company.

On the first week, Naruto thought he was doing fine, even though he had to text her every five minutes.

On the fourth week, he was getting more and more anxious and depressed, his good-humor vanished, making him cranky and annoying with everyone around him.

Sakura went to his house on that weekend, and he barely talked the whole lunch.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Naruto?!"

"What? Nothin's wrong. I'm super."

She narrowed her eyes, noticing how he would look at his phone so often it was getting on her nerves.

"It is the middle of the night there, she is sleeping."

He looked up startled.

"What?"

"There are like twelve hours of difference between Brazil and Japan. It's 2 pm here, which means it's 2 am there."

"I-I was only waiting Hinata to answer my last text, but I think she fell asleep."

Looking deep into his eyes, Sakura saw that something was different.

"What have you two been doing?"

And when he looked away to face his feet, she knew.

"Oh my god. I can't believe it. _That's_ why you touch her and sit next to her at any chance you got! How long you guys have been doing this?"

"Hm, thr-three months..."

 _"You've been sleeping with Hinata for three months?_ " She raised her voice and he cowered on his couch.

"It-it-it's not like that! We have an agreement. We're only friends! If any of us starts having feelings-"

"What, on God's name, makes that stupid brain of yours think that she doesn't have feelings for you already? Pray, tell me. You might have been crushing her heart every day with your lack of sensibility!"

"She has feelings for me?" he blinked. "Since when?"

"Since the _fucking sun rises on the east_!" she rubbed her temples, feeling a migraine coming. How could her best friend be so stupid? "She's been in love with you her whole life, most likely."

"But she... She said she only cared for me the same way I cared for her and- Oh."

His voiced died when his brain clicked, finally understanding the situation. Sakura looked angrily at him, waiting for his mind to make the connection it should have made ages ago. He was in love. And if she liked him the same way he liked her, like she said, she was in love too.

"She should've told me. We agreed that if we started having feelings, we would stop doing this."

"What you need to understand, Naruto, is that she loves you, but she must've been hiding that away from everyone, including herself. And when you proposed 'friends with benefits' for her, she must have seen this as an opportunity to stay close to you and learn how to remain your friend. But I don't know how the hell she came up with the idea that sleeping with one's friend makes one less in love with him."

Sakura looked at him, letting her words sink in. Then he made the last thing she would expect him to do: he smiled.

"What is it? Why are you smiling?"

"Because things will get a lot easier now." He handed her his phone, showing the last text he had sent to Hinata.

 _Hime, I'm very sorry. I think we need to stop. I need to honor our arrangement. Very few feelings allowed on it. And I fear my feelings have become so big I can't even make it fit my own heart, let alone our arrangement. I'm sorry._

Sakura opened her mouth to say how proud she was, when the phone buzzed on her hand and the screen lit up. She unblocked it and read the text before Naruto could stop her.

Smiling widely at him, she handed the phone back.

"That's for you."


	4. Ramen

**A/N:** Alright, I'll admit it: I soooo wanted to write a sequel for Friends With Benefits. What can I do, I set that trap for myself when I left an open end like that one. When I finished writing that prompt, I was happy with my work and didn't think it needed further explanations, the mystery of what Hinata said was a nice mystery to left unsolved, right? WRONG. I receveid some messages asking me to do a sequel, so congratulations MYK-ON, Angi sleeps and all the others that didn't identify themselves, your requests were notted! I wanted to know what she said too. That's why I've spent the last 4 days cracking my head to come up with a good plot and give you guys some closure. I knew I needed to upload this sequel before my next prompt (it'll be on day 11, as I said on the last chapter), and Ramen seemed like a good prompt to do it. I hope I didn't ruin the story (I really like Friends with benefits) and I hope this is a good end to it (it will be the end now, no more extra chapters to it!).

PS¹: I know I'm a day late (Ramen was yesterday's prompt), but I was invited to a barbecue yesterday and couldn't finish it. We brazilians take barbecues very seriously, it's like a sacred thing. You there, reading this from other countries: if you never went to a brazilian barbecue, you don't know what a real barbecue looks like. I strongly recommend it. Tons of every kind of meat, unlimited gallons of beer, an event of a minimum of 14 hours.

PS²: I wrote this fic very fast and didn't read it properly to revise the text (and I typed half of it on my phone, on the bus while getting back to campus), so it may have major grammar errors. I'll try to read it again and correct them soon.

PS³: You need to read the previous chapter to understand this one (chapter 3, prompt 5 - Friends with benefits)

* * *

 **#8: Ramen**

He glanced at her every ten seconds, desperately trying to think of something to say. Hinata was carefully blowing her hot noodles before eating them and waiting to see if Naruto would be able to say anything. She knew she should help him, but after _that_ text, she wanted to hear it from his own lips. She put her long hair behind her ears to avoid it falling inside her meal. Hinata could feel her legs shaking against the fabric of her yellow dress, her anxiousness just praying it would be over soon, but at the same time not wanting it to be over. She would not back down now.

She got back from her trip two days after his last text, but they both avoided talking anymore by phone after that. They needed to see each other, talk in person.

Hinata actually had to stay in Brazil another month, but she told her father that something had come up back in Japan, and she would assist him from there. Sakura asked Naruto not to go to the airport because Hinata needed some time to get home and rest from her trip.

And now here they were, at Ichikaru's. Inviting her to eat ramen was the first thing that came to his mind when she called him. Naruto didn't even let her utter a word before he blurted the invitation. He was not sure what he'd do, but eating seemed like a good place to start. It was past dinner time already, but neither of them got to eat properly that day. But now he didn't know what to say, and feared he would never say anything at all. Hinata would probably just leave. He sighed, smiling at his anxiousness.

"What is it?" Hinata asked and finally looked at him, putting down her hashi.

"Look at us. We've been together for months, but the simple mention of something more than friendship freezes us."

She said nothing, but took a sip from her glass, a shy smile turning up the corners of her mouth. Could it really be true? Did he really love her?

"Hinata, I think I must apologize. Sakura-chan made me realize something that got me worried, and I have to ask you something."

"Ok." She replied, not more than a whisper.

"Was I making you suffer? Sakura-chan said you've been in love with me for quite some time, and when I proposed 'friends with benefits'…"

He scratched the back of his neck, angry with himself. Of course he made her suffer. _What kind of dumb question is this? She's gonna hate me._

Hinata battled with her inner self. How could she respond to that? She didn't want to put all the blame on him, but couldn't lie either. Before she could say anything, he started again:

"I know I made you suffer. If not by the arrangement, by all those years I spent next to you without knowing how you felt. Feel? No, felt, past tense. I have no business trying to guess your feelin-"

"Naruto-kun."

He stopped mid-sentence, eager to hear her talk. She avoided his gaze.

"You can't blame yourself for not knowing my feelings at a time that I didn't know them myself. It was not pleasant to witness you start relationships with other girls, but I was too shy to admit that I was in love."

 _Was, is it?_

He lowered his gaze to the bowl of ramen in front of him. Maybe she was half asleep when she texted him back two days ago and didn't know what she was saying. Maybe he hurt her more than she can bear and don't want to be near him anymore. Maybe he was too late. He felt a little sick. Ramen always had the power to make him feel better, but not this time.

"After the typhoon, you became the city's hero. I was a little more comfortable talking to you after that, but I couldn't bring myself to confess. You were getting a lot of attention from everyone."

He could see what she meant. The typhoon destroyed almost the entire city, leaving a mark of havoc and pain wherever it passed, but Naruto managed to send a message to those on the risk areas to take shelter while running to one house to another, waking people up, carrying children, dogs, cats or any living being he could find to a safe place. He almost died several times, but never gave up. Hinata actually had to take him out of harms' way when his hand was stuck in a car he had just pulled two kids out before the storm could hit him with debris from the destroyed houses.

"You should have. I'd have liked that. I could never be a hero without you, you know that. At least not a _living_ hero. I liked being recognized by everyone, but you were always the first to believe in me, and you were the only one brave enough to come and help me when I was seconds away of dying. It's been killing me to know how sooner I could have known my own feelings if was not so stupid."

He sighed, but this time in exasperation.

"What do we do now?" Hinata asked, finishing her meal.

"Cancel our agreement, that's for sure." He said with a sad expression.

Hinata finally understood what he was thinking and almost smiled at his confusion. She even felt bold enough to put her hand on his in the middle of the table.

"Naruto-kun, you don't think I meant it what I wrote on that text?"

He narrowed his eyes for a moment, trying to understand where she was getting at with this.

"I'm… I'm not sure? It was the middle of the night there, maybe you were kinda sleepy and weren't thinking straight."

She couldn't help but give him a comforting smile. Those were words she never thought she would ever say.

"I didn't answer your text right after you sent it because I was in shock. That could not be true, right? How could Naruto-kun be in love with me? Were you only misunderstanding your feelings because of what we've been doing? That's why I took some minutes to process and think of what to say. Somehow, deep down, I knew you meant it. I knew you loved me. And my answer… you can be completely sure, I meant it too. I still do."

Naruto thought he would never stop smiling after that, his heart was beating so fast it would soon burst out of his rib cage.

Completely ignored by the lovers on the outside table, the owner of Ichiraku's and his daughter listened to their conversation.

"Don't you dare cry, Ayame! He poured out his heart to her, and she accepted it, you should be happy!"

"I am happy, Naruto deserves a nice girl to look after him. And you're the one who's crying, papa."

Teuchi cleaned his tears with the back of his hands, chuckling.

"Here, take this to them. I'm sure they will love it." Ayame handed him two containers and pushed him towards the young couple. Teuchi looked embarrassed to interrupt their talk, but had a big smile on his face.

"I know you two will be going soon, it's getting late, but I wanted to give you this. On the house."

Naruto opened the container just a little and smelled the nice steam that came out of it.

"Miso ramen! Thanks!"

"Tonight was the first time I saw you eat less than 3 bowls of ramen in a row, so I figured you'll get hungry later. I imagine your talk was very interesting and very important to keep you away from a bowl of ramen."

He gave them a knowing smile, which made them both blush. They thanked and left.

"Naruto-kun… I must know. What do we do now?"

"We can stop calling ourselves friends, for starters. And we can… ahm… go to my place, since it's getting really late and I live closer. Then we eat the ramen before it gets cold."

He chuckled, and she agreed. Her heart was racing since the moment she entered Ichiraku's and saw him there. All she could think about the last couple of days was about seeing him and having him not as a friend anymore, but something beyond that. Hinata wanted to see with her own lavender eyes if he was as happy as she was. And he looked even happier.

They silently entered the elevator and he pressed the number 7. He was trying to keep a safe distance at least until they got in the apartment. He let her enter first, closing the door behind him. Naruto guided her to the kitchen, giving her a pair of chopsticks and taking off the lid of the containers. The ramen was still warm.

Naruto and Hinata ate their meal feeling much more relaxed. The first bowl of ramen they ate on Ichiraku's wasn't enjoyed very well due to their anxiousness, but now they saw how hungry they really were. When it was finished he suggested they should go to the living room, but when he got up and went ahead Hinata held his hand, urging him to wait just a little.

One month. They haven't seen each other for more than thirty days. All the doubt and pain from their friends with benefits period were now forgotten. They were together again. She could feel the sparks on her body caused by his warm skin on her skin, and before their brains could process that feeling, Naruto had thrown her against the wall and locked her body with his.

"I missed you, Hinata. If you were just my friend maybe I would miss you less, but I missed you so much my chest ached. To have you here in my arms again feels so good I sometimes think I'm dreaming."

"It's a dream worth having, if I can be with you. But here-" she grabbed his shirt with both hands. "-this is real, and no dream can beat that."

He leaned forward, kissing her. Her lips tasted like ramen, and that made him smile. That would be good.

His tongue invaded her mouth, determined to taste all the ramen it could get. Teuchi really knew how to make the best ramen in the world, and that ramen-flavored kiss felt awesome. His body pressed against hers, his hands putting her arms above her head. Naruto held her arms with one hand while the other went inside her dress, pulling it up, feeling her skin, looking for her breasts. One long lick on her neck was enough to make her shiver, and her body responded with eagerness when he sucked her earlobe and stuck his tongue inside her ear, making circular moves, going back and forth. Naruto grabbed her left breast, torturing her nipple with his fingers.

"Nng, N-Naruto-kun..." she pleaded in a whisper. "This is so good."

He was not done yet. His mouth went back to her lips, the taste of ramen lessened but still present and still good, while his hand left her nipple to make its way down. Hinata shivered even more when she felt his hand tease the limit between her belly and her underwear. Every part of her begged him to go a little further in, her breathing rapid and anxious.

"Feel me." she whispered in his ear.

He could have torn her dress apart after that. Her languid voice pleading him to please her had an extreme effect on him, turning him on more than anything. His fingers reached her underwear again and crawled inside it, exploring her pubes until they found her clit, bumping against it. Hinata felt her legs turning to jelly, not sure if she would be able to stay standing up. Naruto separate her labia and found his way inside her with his middle finger. His thumb kept pressing her clit, circling it, feeling her sex more and more wet.

Hinata moaned inside his mouth.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Not yet, Hime."

Naruto went down to his knees, pulling down her panties.

"I can't feel the taste of ramen on your mouth anymore. I want to feel the taste of something else instead."

Passing one of her legs over his shoulder, Naruto pulled up the hem of her dress and brought his head closer to her. Hinata was panting in anticipation, her body hot and her pulse fast. Naruto tried licking her slightly, just letting her anticipate what was coming. Using one hand to hold the leg over his shoulder and the other to open her entrance, he buried his face on her sex hungrily, sucking her clit with eagerness. She screamed but not with words, just a loud groan. His lips drank every drop of her juice, frantic tasting her skin. His tongue went back and forth, trying to go as further in as possible. Naruto's lips went back to her clit to leave her entrance to his fingers. His index and middle finger kept a fast pace in and out of her, never failing to make her moan.

Hinata would have fallen to the floor already if Naruto wasn't holding her. Her hands were pulling his hair but he didn't seem to even notice it. She was starting to shake again, feeling her orgasm coming. His mouth was relentless on her, her hands tried to push him away, but he knew it was just a reflex, he would certainly help her reach her climax. Hinata felt her whole body tense, her legs shake violently, and another scream escape her mouth. Then she felt relaxing, while Naruto finished licking her to clean it up.

She slid down the wall, her body weak, not able to lift a finger. Naruto wiped his mouth and took her in his arms, taking her to the couch. He helped her lie down and rested her head on his lap. Hinata felt her face very red, but it was not embarrassment. She looked at him feeling happy and calm in a way she never felt before. He said:

"I'm not gonna say the three word sentence right now because it would be very corny. I just hope that you understand what you mean to me. I want you by my side forever." Slapping his forehead, he added: "Fuck, that was even cornier."

She laughed, making him smile. He loved that laugh. How could he miss those signs before? He might have been in love for much longer than he thought.

"You can say it, it's alright. I will never get tired of hearing it." She said.

He kissed her forehead and stroke her hair until she fell asleep, looking like a peaceful angel. Naruto reached for his phone on his pocket and read again the text she sent two days before, smiling at her reply.

 _I think I've been fooling our arrangement since the beginning. We promised to be true to each other about our feelings, but I've been lying all along. My feelings never fitted it or my heart. If you want to stop we'll stop. But if you want we can start something else. Being just friends is not enough anymore._


	5. In Public

**A/N:** Hi guys! Nice to see you back here! It makes me extremely happy to see so many of you liking and following my stories! As an author, that's all I can ask of you. But those leaving me reviews: you guys have a special place in my heart. Sorry for the late hour to post this (well, at least here is late, it's 9 pm), I spent the whole day in college (learning how to write prescription to horses' owners. Veterinary is the best profession EVER).

Ok, let's get back to business. Here's prompt 11 for you. When we got the prompts' list, this one was the first I said: I'm _not_ writing a "in public" smut. Don't really like that kind of thing. But then again, I didn't think I was gonna write "fun with clones" too... The only thing that made me write this one was Juanes' song, **La Luz** , which gave me the plot idea to this prompt.

PS¹: This fanfic doesn't have any connection with the previous chapters...

PS²: ...but it will have with prompts 18 and 19. So consider this a prologue.

* * *

 **#11: In Public**

The festival was very different now. Some years before, they would celebrate the beginning of spring with thousands of lamps lit up with candles inside them on the streets, but modernity had reached Konoragakure and every lamp now was electrified.

Naruto and Hinata were walking the streets, wearing traditional dresses, Hinata looking very pretty with her new short hair. Their presence was comforting, all the villagers felt secure and at peace when they saw the beautiful and powerful couple walking among them.

It has been some weeks since he was made Hokage. His new job kept him out of his house for many hours, and their marriage was experiencing its biggest challenge. They could no longer spend much time together, even if Hinata was on leave. She was often already asleep when he got home and he left before she woke up, so they haven't had sex since he got the job. It was driving both of them crazy, Naruto in particular, since he could see her naked figure in bed when he got home and didn't want to wake her up so late. When the festival came up, he arranged a day off so he could take Hinata and spend some quality time with her, leaving the kids on Aunt Hanabi's house.

They walked arm in arm, happy with their evening, when suddenly all the lights went out. It was a moonless and starless night, so when the lights went out all went black, making it impossible to see anything. The villagers and the couple were stunned from the sudden darkness and some panic was starting. Snapping his fingers, Naruto called an ANBU unit that immediately appeared beside him.

"Please go to the station and see if everything is alright."

"Yes, sir."

Turning to address the people on the streets, Naruto raised his voice and said:

"Guys, please don't panic! I sent people to check what's wrong with electricity. Be patient, please. If anything happens, I'm here to protect you. Find a place to sit and try not to stumble or trip in anything, or anyone, or you could get hurt. Take your kids by the hand and keep them safe."

The mood in the crowd seemed to immediately change with his words. People calmed down and tapped the walls and objects around to locate themselves. Civils could not see in the dark, but shinobis were trained to move on those situations. The ANBU unit returned not long after.

"Sir, an engine melted down and affected the others. The mechanics said it was expected, that engine was struggling for some time and was to be replaced this week, but the festival came up and demanded too much electricity. They said it's going to take half an hour to replace it and get the power back on."

Naruto once again addressed the villagers and gave them the news. Everyone seemed ok, so he relaxed. All that time Hinata was beside him holding his arm firmly to calm him down. He brought her close in a mid-hug to check on her.

"Are you ok, hime?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun." She blushed. He has been calling her hime for so many years, but she could still not get used to it. It was so cute and intimate.

Naruto stood still for some moments, and went on Sage mode. He could sense everyone's chakra and knew the villagers were ok too. But his enhanced senses felt his wife's mood change, guessing that she was blushing beside him. He smiled, pulling her closer and tightening the hug. He immediately regretted that.

Her body touched his in a way he hasn't felt in weeks. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, and he could feel her chest go up and down with her heavy breathing.

' _Heavy breathing?'_

"Hinata, why are you breathing like that?"He asked, feeling her lift her head slowly to look at him.

"We're, uhm, r-really close."

' _She's stuttering!?"_

Naruto knew that his wife rarely stuttered these days. She used to do it when she was a kid, but now she only did it when she was _really_ nervous.

' _Oh, I got it…'_ He finally understood what was making Hinata nervous, and it was not simply because they were close. She wanted the same thing he did.

"Are-are you sure? We're in the middle of the street. I guess we could go back home, but…" He said, and didn't even wait for her to answer. "Well, it _is_ very dark."

Using his enhanced senses, he guided her to a nearby bench. The villagers were trying not to walk, so everything was more quiet than normal. Naruto wouldn't waste another minute. Using the hand he had embracing her shoulders, he slid it down to her tight and entered her dress, taking her by surprise and making her jump a little.

"You have to try to stay quiet, hime. People can't see us, but they can definitely hear us." He whispered on her ear.

"Uh-uhm.." she tried to respond.

He made her sit on his lap to have a better access to her body, and she could feel his member hardening against her. Her mind could only focus on the feeling of his hand looking for her sex, putting her underwear to the side and finding her clit. Naruto would not give it to her so easily, some teasing was needed, so he used his middle finger to outline her labia and bump on her clit just enough to make her shiver and use all the strength she had not to moan loudly. Mentally thanking the thin fabric of her dress, his other hand went for her breast, twisting her nipple.

"N-Naruto, I can't- _ugh…_ "

He pressed her clitoris hard enough to make her forget what she was about to say, never resting his attack on her nipple. His fingers slid inside her entrance and began their dance. Naruto could feel Hinata trying to get back at him by rocking her hips to match the pace of his fingers and press her body even more on his crotch.

His index and middle finger were now speeding up the rhythm, his palm torturing her clit. Hinata covered her mouth with one hand to prevent her from screaming, while the other hand hold Naruto's firmly on the place between her legs. He could feel her fluid soaking his hand, making it hard not to rip her clothes right there and end the foreplay. Her new short hair left her neck open, inviting him to get closer, so he leaned forward and licked it with just the tip of his tongue. That made her gasp audibly even with her hand covering her mouth.

She forced herself to concentrate on not making any more sounds, trying to remember that they were still on the street, but Naruto was on the brink of driving her mad with his two soaked fingers, his treatment on her nipples and now his tongue inside her ear. She bit her lower lip with enough force to make it bleed when her orgasm came, and that prevented her from screaming his name loud enough to be heard by nearby villages.

He felt her melt in his arms, panting. He took his hand out of her dress and started pulling it up by the hem. She knew that, given the state his member was now, if she suggested it they would have sex on that bench, but that was too much. She held his hands on hers and got out of his lap to sit beside him at the same time the power came back on and the street lamps were lit up again. That ruined his plans, but Hinata was not done yet.

"Hokage-sama, they fixed the problem and offered their apologies for interrupting the festival." His ANBU unit was back and reported to him.

"Uh-thanks. Please check if everyone is okay."

"Hai, sir."

As soon as they left, Hinata turned to him.

"I think we ought to end this at home, _Hokage-sama_."


	6. Hokage-sama!

**A/N:** My dear Jashin, I'm so tired. I helped in a c-section of a cloned calf this morning (it's a 5 hours surgery), skipped lunch and went to help in the surgery of a small tumor in a dog, only to go directly to operate a tumor the size of a melon in a Pinscher (not joking). Enough of that, you're here to read some smut. This one is quite good, I was happy to link it to prompt 11 because I didn't want to end it that way. It is part 2 of 3 (the final one is due tomorrow, but maybe I'll post it only on Friday).

PS: a special thanks to tactics2012 and Guest-kun for the reviews. You guys made me the happiest of writers with your reviews! Thank you!

Read prompt 11 (chapter 5) before reading this.

* * *

 **#18: Hokage-sama!**

See you soon, folks!

"We're _not_ doing it on the porch, Naruto!"

"But we already did it in the middle of the street!"

Hinata chuckled and turned the key to open the front door, pushing her husband inside.

"No one could see us then, but the power is back on now."

He got in, hanged his Hokage cloak in the wall and took off his shoes.

"You go on and take a shower, I'll be there in a minute. Just want to check something in the kitchen." She said.

"I don't wanna take a shower alone! I'll wait for you so we can do it together."

Laughing, she pushed him towards their bedroom saying she would not be long.

Naruto resigned with a sigh, entering the room while Hinata disappeared on the hallway. He took off the rest of his clothes but his boxers, climbing on the bed and sinking his head on the pillows. Hinata's orgasm on that bench made him want to have sex with her right there, but he was lucky his wife stopped him, or they would have been surprised by the power coming back on that exact moment. It would be quite a scandal if they have continued. But the fact remained that he was still very much in the mood for some action, and it was a shame Hinata didn't seem to want anything more that night, she looked distracted. They haven't had sex in weeks, and that never happened before in their marriage.

He turned to face the ceiling. Maybe a shower would not be so bad after all. If Hinata didn't want to have sex, he would definitely need a cold shower. Hinata was gone for some minutes now, and he wondered what she needed to do in the kitchen. They already ate at the festival, and he was sure that if there was anything to be cleaned, it could wait until morning. Just before he could make up his mind and get into the bathroom, Naruto heard steps. Hinata opened the door, and his jaw dropped.

She was naked. Her dress was gone, along with her underwear. The only thing she was really wearing was his Hokage cloak. Naruto sat with his back on the headboard.

"Wha-wha-"

Smiling but not saying a word, she approached the bed and climbed it next to him.

"You look-"

Silencing him with a finger on his lips, Hinata sat on his lap facing him and looked down. He was already stiff. She kissed him, taking her time and letting him enjoy it, exploring his mouth with her tongue the way she knew he liked, finishing with a soft bite on his lower lip, pulling it as she withdrew her head. Hinata felt his hands reaching for her arms to pin her down on the bed, but that night she would do all the work. She looked into his eyes, shaking her head slowly.

"But-"

Before he could start protesting, she stroked his crotch lightly.

"I will spoil you tonight, _Hokage-sama_. Don't be hasty, we have all the time in the world."

Using both hands, she took off his boxers and remained with his cloak on.

"Please let me know if you need anything else."

He was about to say something, but decided against it when she kissed his chest, sucking his skin and leaving a moist mark at every spot. Backing down on the bed, she reached his abs, tracing them with a finger, and felt him shiver when she gripped his member with one hand, slowly making its way to the tip and going down again. She lowered her mouth to reach it, licking the tip just to tease him. She put it on her mouth, brushing his skin slightly against her teeth, hearing a groan of approval from Naruto, her tongue relentless against him, pulling it off without a warning just to swallow it again a second later. Her hand tightened the grip around him and pumped his base slowly. She circled the tip with her tongue, leaving it to lick his length where her hand has been doing all the work, and making her way back while his grunts got deeper. Hinata heard his breathing speed up, his hand flew to the back of her head, begging her not to move away. Her hand stroked him faster, swallowing him a little deeper. He came, but she didn't stop, soaking his member with her mouth still on it.

"Hime, come here."

Panting, he let her lift her head. She cleaned her mouth and chin, and was glad to see his very pleased expression. She knew he must've been crazy to take the lead by now, but this was still her show.

"I'm so sorry, Hokage-sama, but I need to ask you to lie down now. I'm wearing your cloak, but you're still the Hokage, and it looks like you still have a lot of work to do."

If he wasn't hard again yet, now he surely was. The amused look on her face, her mouth softly saying his title, the knowledge that Hinata was having just as much fun and pleasure as he was, just made Naruto love that woman even more. He wanted to repay her performance, but she asked him to lie down so nicely that he couldn't refuse.

She sat on his lap again, marking his chest with her fingernails when making her way to his member again, holding it. She lifted her body enough to rub his length on her entrance, pressing her clit with it. Naruto looked at what she was doing and grabbed her thighs, desperate for her to end that torture and let him feel her. Hinata complied, guiding him inside her, sitting on him almost to the end. She lifted her body nearly getting him out of her already, which provoked a very funny angry expression on his face, and turned around. With him facing her back, the _Seventh Hokage_ written on the cloak she was wearing, she sat down again, letting him go in deep. She moved her hips up and down slowly, and also slowly she began making small circular moves with him still inside her, their contact going deeper and deeper. He growled his approval, wishing they could do that forever. Hinata would not let him come alone this time, rubbing her clit with one hand while she moved. Her back arched every time her hips went forward, and he could feel her walls tight around his member, her position making it even better. Her movements soon were deemed too slow for them, and she sped up.

Before they got to their climax, Hinata changed her position to face him again, the Hokage cloak brushing against his sweat skin. He used his elbows to lift his chest and hungrily took her mouth on his, her hips never stopping going up and down. She moaned inside his mouth, her frantic pace leading them to the final point. She wouldn't let him even move his own hips to help her, so she stopped the kiss and punished his cock with her walls, hitting his hips with hers violently, tightening her muscles, both of their mouths open, incapable of closing with their loud moans. With a last deep stroke he came inside her and she screamed, forgetting all about her game of calling him Hokage.

She melted in his arms, both of them tired, and rested her head on his chest smiling. Hinata chuckled when he started playing with a strand of her hair.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just it was really difficult to make you behave and let me do what I planned."

He laughed. She was right, he had a habit of taking control of everything, but always loved when she made him obey her.

"I was never so happy to be Hokage as I was when I saw you wearing that cloak and nothing else."

She passed one leg on his, enjoying their peace and proximity.

"I missed _this_. I missed you, Naruto."

"I know. Me too." He kissed the top of head, his previous resolution on hold, just waiting for her to recover a little more. "But we both know that I need to pay back all your _kindness_ towards me tonight."

He teased her nipple with his fingers, making her whisper a moan.

"You can take that cloak off now, _Mrs. Uzumaki_."


	7. Mrs Uzumaki!

**A/N:** I might regret this tomorrow, but I needed to post this fanfic before I went to sleep (it's 1:12 am here, and I need to wake up very early). I'm so sorry for taking so long to post this, guys! It was supposed to be posted on day 19, but I hadn't finished yet (I actually forgot the plot I was writing and had to wait until I could remember it to get to the end).

This is the final part of In Public and Hokage-sama combo, so be sure to read the two previous chapters to understand it.

Next prompt is day 27: First Date Sex. And I must say: it'll be the last fic I'll post for NHSM. Sorry guys, I won't have the time to write more than that!

Thank you for your lovely reviews, anon and DavidC20OfficialWriter! You make me very happy.

* * *

 **#19: Mrs. Uzumaki!**

A small part of his brain was thinking about that day.

When they got married and Naruto took Hinata to their honeymoon, he thought he could not love her more than that, and he loved her very much. But when they got back and started living together in a house of their own, Naruto saw how wrong he was. They had different missions to complete, but every time he would get home he would smell the scent of a hot dinner, or hear the sound of a shower, or even see her smiling face opening the front door and saying 'Welcome back, Naruto-kun!', and that made him love her a little more every day. She didn't use 'Hyuuga' anymore. She never wanted to be head of the family, she just wanted a family of her own, a small and loving family. Now they had two kids, and not a day went by without Naruto looking at his wife's sleeping figure and thanking his luck. Hinata was Mrs. Uzumaki now.

The rest of his brain, however, was very concentrated on the naked body at his left side.

" _You can take that cloak off now, Mrs. Uzumaki."_ He said before.

"Why would I do that, Hokage-sama?" she asked, an innocent look on her face.

"Because I can't feel you properly with this thing in my way." He answered, opening the simple clasp of his cloak to reveal her naked and sweat body underneath it. "You're my wife, and I want to see you, Mrs. Uzumaki."

They teased each other on the bench earlier that evening, she pleased him when they rushed home, but it was not enough just yet. _Weeks_ without sex were very difficult to endure. Naruto promised himself he would make his wife come once again before the night was out. That little surprise with the Hokage cloak deserved that.

He asked her if she was tired. She said not anymore. That was all he needed to know.

Resting her head on the pillow, Naruto kissed Hinata gently, taking his time to start again their action. His moist lips massaging her lips, his tongue playing inside her mouth, making her head spin and forget about anything else. Naruto had to remember he needed to keep breathing and would break the kiss once in a while. Hinata always loved how good of a kisser he was. But when she was distracted enough, he reached her sex with his hand and stroke her clit with his middle finger. He saw her eyelids shivering and her back arching slightly.

He would have teased her more, but she put her hand on top of his and begged him to stay right where he was. Naruto obliged her and moved his hand to put some pressure on her entrance. She wanted to help him but he would not let her, the same thing she did just moments ago. He held her wrist firmly with the other hand to keep it away, taking total control over her. His fingers began their offensive against her clitoris, swirling it while keeping the pressure. Her legs moved uncontrollably, receiving all the electric waves from her sensitive point. Naruto moved so he could face her sex, licking his lips before lowering his head to her body. Hinata could not control her reactions anymore. Naruto had to embrace her legs to pin her hips on the bed.

Licking her entrance, already very wet, Naruto engulfed her clit with his mouth, sucking it to the point she screamed. He felt her hands grabbing his hair. His teeth brushed against her weak point when his tongue separated her labia and entered her, making her groan and contract her legs. Naruto's kissing ability was made evident by the way he tortured her womanhood. He started speeding up his pace, inserting two fingers in her while his mouth continued its work on her clit. Hinata felt her legs trying to close and move him away, but that was the last thing she wanted. It was just a sign her orgasm was coming. Naruto could sense her muscles contracting when she shivered, and he reached for her left nipple. Pinching it hard at the same time his teeth bit her clit and his fingers gave a lingering stroke, Naruto helped his wife come.

Her legs fell on his shoulders, but he would not let her rest just yet. He lie down beside her, and pulled her up to sit on his shoulders, her legs on each side of his head. Her strength was still not enough to let her hold her weight properly.

He pulled her up a bit more and rested her hips on his shoulders.

He was taking it very serious to pay back her private show, so when she started riding his face, his tongue drank all of her wetness. Hinata moved her hips slowly, enjoying his mouth more than she could bear. Naruto fiercely reached the deeper he could, never letting her clitoris unattended, taking her breasts with his hands, while Hinata moved back and forth, panting, even her moans were weak. The electric waves her sex was sending to her whole body were making her legs weak again, but she didn't stop.

"N-Naruto-kun... I can't keep..."

He didn't bothered waiting for her to finish. Using his tongue to lick as deep as he could, swirling her clit as a final touch, Naruto felt her legs shake on his shoulders.

"Nng-" she contorted her face when her orgasm came, relaxing as her body filled up with endorphins.

Hinata passed one leg over him to lie down on the bed again. Naruto looked at her with a playful smile on his face.

"I _love_ how you enjoy doing this."

"I do. But that's because you're so good at it."

He put a hand on her blushed cheek.

"And I can get even better. I will do anything to make you happy."

Hinata looked puzzled for a moment. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"Tell me."

"What?"

"What you were thinking about just now."

He sighed, smiling. She knew him all too well. How did she know what was going on in his mind?

"My job as Hokage has been keeping me away from home, and I don't like it. I knew this job had its down sides, but it doesn't make it easier to accept. But you never stopped supporting me. You always greet me with a smile and a kiss, and I love you more every time you do that."

He pulled her to hold her in his arms.

"Mom would be so happy to see the heiress of Mrs. Uzumaki name."

Hinata smiled with her face buried on his chest while he stroke her short hair.

"Are you ready to the final round?"

She looked up, amused.

"What? Did you think I was done with you? No way, Mrs. Uzumaki."

She felt his hardness against her skin.

"Will you let me help this time?" Hinata asked, teasing him.

"Sure. You can do whatever _I_ say."

She laughed. His payback was not over yet. He climbed on top of her, making her anxious and anticipating his next move. Naruto pulled her legs up and rested his member on her sex, moving slowly still out of her, making his length press her clit in a torturous pleasure.

Hinata let out a cry. That man knew how to make her body respond in the best way possible. And he knew that.

Holding his cock with one hand, Naruto shook it above her entrance, sending another shock wave to her body as her clitoris received all the pressure. When he thought it was enough to make her wet again, he guided himself inside her. Sliding in just the head, he saw her arch her back and felt all that amazing feeling with her. Pulling it out, he teased her entrance a bit more, sliding in again and going deeper but not all the way just yet.

Every thrust moved him further in, and when he finally went all the way through, she embraced his body with her legs. Naruto growled when their contact reached its maximum, not being able to hold anything back anymore and bouncing his hips hard and fast, making Hinata groan every time he went deep, the bed shaking. His pace was getting faster and faster. She half screamed half moaned when his hand flew to her clit and rubbed it hard, his other hand grabbing her breast, making her come not long after.

He came inside her, pulling himself out and lying down. He breathed fast, trying to regain breath, and she did the same.

Hinata curled up on him, sighing. She knew how much their family meant to him, and how it made all the difference in his life to know that he had a family to back to when the workday was over. She would still miss him very much, and they would probably go some weeks without intimate contact, but they'd always be a family.

Hinata would always have a smile to greet him at the end of the day.


	8. First Date Sex

**A/N:** Hi guys!

This fic is based on a true story. A friend of mine, let's call her Little Waves, went on a date a couple of months ago with a guy she really liked. She then described it to me, and I just HAD to use that as a plot to this fic. I asked her if I could use it, and she said yes. However, she asked me to change the ending of her date, because it didn't go the way she expected (there wouldn't be even a kiss in this fic if I described her date exactly as it happened). I also adapted the story to fit Naruto and Hinata's personalities, because Little Waves' personality is not 100% Hinata's, and the guy was not so similar to Naruto.

So, smut excluded, this is like 98% of what happened.

Well, I'm very sorry to say that this is my last fic for NaruHina Smut Month :( It was such fun to write this 8 stories (Eight!) and to receive so much love from you. I really really appreciate your favs and reviews, and I hope you had as much fun as I had (it was A LOT of smut, that's not easy to write). I wanna thank everyone that took the time to read my stories, even if you were too embarrassed to like/fav/review/reblog. I will start posting an AU NH long fic soon enough, so I'd be very happy if you'd come back to read it!

PS¹: I have no idea if it could still be snowing on the northern hemisphere by the time Avengers: Age of Ultron was released, but I needed a snow storm to make this plot work. Just consider that the movie premiered in the middle of winter and please forgive my poetic license.

PS²: Little Waves, this is my fictional justice to your date!

PS³: The ending might seem open to another chapter, but it is _not_.

* * *

 **#27: First Date Sex**

" _But you've been doing this for weeks! For fuck's sake, ask her out already!"_

Sakura's words echoed on Naruto's mind as he drove to pick Hinata up.

He tried to recollect how exactly he got himself on that situation.

It has all begun with a common friend: Sakura. Naruto and Hinata didn't know each other, so she put the two of them in contact because of a common interest: movies. Sakura warned him that Hinata was a little shy and quiet, and he doubted that she liked action movies, but that she did. After a few days talking on the internet, they exchanged phone numbers. For a few weeks, he quizzed her with thousands of questions to know the extension of her knowledge of the action movie industry. By the time he ran out of questions, Naruto realized Hinata knew more about it than himself. She was so smart, had so many knowledge of every topic they talked about, it left him more and more impressed by her. Hinata was, by far, the most interesting girl he ever knew.

Then the new _Avengers_ hit the movies. Hinata said she was looking forward to see it, and Naruto immediately invited her to go with him, and that's why he was driving his car to her house. It was time to meet her in person.

He felt a little nervous _(Why? She's just a friend, nothing's happening. This is not a date)_ when he reached to ring the doorbell. A couple of minutes later he heard hurried steps and a key turning on the keyhole. He was most definitely not prepared to see her like that.

For a few moments, the only movement between Naruto and Hinata was his breathing making little puffs of white smoke in the cold air. She was wearing a beige coat with a red scarf around her neck, her bangs combed to the right with a little owl pin holding it, her long dark hair falling from her shoulders, wrapped by the scarf. A little bit of eyeliner as makeup, a light red lipstick to match her scarf, and pink cheeks. That last part was actually her reaction for seeing him look at her that way, but he couldn't tell the difference. She was beautiful.

It was a cold night, the weather report said a blizzard could start at any minute, so she finally broke eye contact and stepped outside.

"Shall we go then? It's quite cold out here."

"Yes!"

He guided her to his car with a smile and opened the door for her, briefly touching her sleeveless hand while helping her to get inside. As he was strapping his seatbelt, he turned to her.

"You, hm… look really nice. Tonight. I mean, I've never seen you in person before, maybe that's the way you always look like, but…" He cleared his throat, desperately trying to make his mouth to stop talking whatsoever. "You look nice, anyway."

"Oh. Thanks." She replied, smiling. Hinata used every fiber of her being not to lower her head and avoid his gaze. _"Eye contact is_ very _important!"_ , Sakura had said to her, _"It subconsciously sends a message that you are interested and makes him pay attention on you"_. She didn't know if it was true, but he did linger looking at her.

"So, what are you looking forward the most to see in the movie?" he asked, driving the car on the busy streets of a Saturday night.

"James Spader."

"Isn't he like just the voice of Ultron?"

"Yes, and that's the most difficult part for someone to play. Anyone can show their faces in front of a camera, cry and look desperate and call themselves actors, but to be able to act with _just_ your voice and be equally awesome is…"

"Fantastic?" he offered. She blushed a little. "I like to see you talk like that. You're so passionate about your opinions, it's so cool! And I never thought about that, but I suppose you're right about it."

"He is a great actor, and his deep and raspy voice is amazing."

"Can't argue with you on that." Naruto said, smiling to himself while paying attention on the road. Sometimes Hinata talked so easily that he wondered why she looked so shy at the beginning.

They entered the crowded mall, not really paying attention to the stores, talking and laughing at his lame jokes to kill the time since they got there a little early. When they were about to turn and head to the theater, someone tapped Naruto on the shoulder.

"Hey, Naruto! What are you doing here?"

"Sai, hey man! We are here to see _The Avengers_."

"We?"

Sai looked behind him and noticed a blushed Hinata trying not to attract attention.

"Oh, I see! So you two are on a date."

"Wha-wha-wha-t, no man, that's not it at all! We are here for the m-movie, that's all. It's not a date, it's not like we… ahm…"

"…'are going to have sex after this'?" Sai finished.

Hinata could feel her face burning and avoided looking at them. She couldn't see, but Naruto's face was just as red as hers.

"Why do you always say things like that? I was gonna say 'it's not like we are doing anything romantic'. We're just friends."

"I see." Sai looked at Naruto, then Hinata, and smiled. "I'm sure you two will figure out what you're doing before the night is out. Have a nice movie!"

He gave a few steps forward to leave, but turned around again.

"But if you do intend to have sex tonight, don't forget to buy some condoms."

Hinata was about to crack an opening on the floor and bury herself in it, but instead she just started laughing at Naruto's furious reaction at his friend's sentence. He called him names she didn't even know the meaning and said a ton of others curses while Sai went away very pleased with himself for helping them.

They found their seats and waited for the movie to begin. Naruto and Hinata did enjoy it, but for that time forward they couldn't stop thinking about what Sai said. She felt sad about Naruto's response, he was very eager to say that that was not a date, not even considering it to be romantic.

Naruto actually regretted his words. Remembering them, he saw how stupid he was, and how he could have hurt her feelings. She was awfully quiet for the first half an hour of the movie. Then it got him thinking. Could she be considering it a date? _Nah, certainly not_. Why would she? It was only a guy taking his female friend to a dark cinema room, no other friends with them, sitting very close on their seats, sharing a popcorn bucket and occasionally bumping their fingers. There was nothing romantic about it.

When the movie ended, Hinata was in a much better mood. They shared their opinions while walking back to the car. The snow was falling heavy now, and covered some inches of the short path to the parking lot.

"Naruto-kun, don't you think it's best for you to go home directly? I think the snowstorm is about to hit the streets and it will be dangerous to drive to my house first and then go to yours. I can take a cab."

"What? No! Are you nuts? I'm not leaving you here in the middle of a snowstorm. Besides, I brought you here, and I'm taking you back. If the storm gets ugly, I can pull over and wait for it to pass."

Hinata was about to say that it was dangerous to wait inside his car during the storm, but refrained herself. She would not admit it, but Sai's comment was still ringing on her ears: _"are gonna have sex after this"_. And what if they _had_? But that was one crazy idea. She knew he had no interest in her as a woman, he said so himself that very night. She even knew what was going to happen: they would get to her house, she would say silly things, trying to stay in the car a little longer, then look at his lips and try to ask for a kiss but cowering at the last moment. And he, as the gentleman that he was, would pretend he didn't understand her intentions and would take her to the door and say goodbye.

But if the storm worsened and he got stuck in her house…

The way back was hard. It was difficult to see anything and Naruto took double the time to make the trip. Parking in front of her house, both of them sat there in the car, trying to think of anything to say.

"That was fun. Thanks for today." He said.

"It really was! And we can do t-this again if you want. I mean, Mad Max is coming soon."

There it was. The gaze at his lips. She tried not to do it, but it was like magnet. His lips were red and looking warm because of the car heating, and she wished very badly to touch it and find out its texture.

"We could go t-together, if you care to go with m-"

He interrupted her by pressing his lips on hers, her eyes wide in shock. Naruto could not hold back any longer. The hungry look she gave to his lips was the final straw. After a few seconds, he withdrew his head and looked at her. Her cheeks were pink, but she didn't move, her eyes still opened, blinking in confusion.

"I'm sorry. I should have…" he started.

 _Should have what? Asked first? Not have done it? God, I don't know what I'm doing._ He thought, burying his face on his hands.

"Don't…" she started, but had trouble remembering how to talk. He looked up again. "Don't apologize. Not for that, at least." She blinked in surprise of the words coming out of her mouth. "Only if you didn't want to do that. Did you?"

"Only since you answered the door when I came to pick you up. I just realized that."

Her eyes widened again, but before she could say anything, the car was hit by the raging wind of the snowstorm.

"We can't stay here. Otherwise we'll be buried alive. Let's go inside."

"But I-" he tried to argue.

"You're _not_ leaving in these conditions. And I won't let you stubborn yourself to death by trying to stay in the car or drive back to your house."

She could swear she saw a hint of a smile in his face when he got out of the car and quickly opened the passenger door, protecting her from the wind with his coat until she could unlock her front door. He didn't know she could be bossy, and he liked it. Hinata couldn't say if he had catch on her ulterior motives just yet, but she would not back down now. That kiss and his answer gave her all the confirmation and courage she needed.

"It's a bit cold in here, innit?" he said, entering the living room.

"There's something wrong with the heating, some rooms are colder than others. Come with me."

He was very tempted to tease her with _"yes, sir!"_ , but only smiled and continued to follow her further inside the house. When they reached her bedroom, he felt the difference on the temperature.

"Oh, yes! Much better now!"

Naruto took off his coat, hanging it on the back of a chair, and started looking around, noticing the arrangement of her furniture, the bathroom door ajar, the nice painting above her bed, and-

"Hinata, your bed is _big_." He said, shocked.

She chuckled, loosening her bangs from the owl pin and resting it on the dresser, then walking to the closet to take off her scarf and coat.

"Yes. I like comfort to sleep, and that means a big bed and a great mattress."

"But it is _very_ big! You're such a tiny person, do you use all that space?"

"No, but I like to have it anyway." She closed the doors of the closet, not looking at him yet.

She turned, her hands behind her back still holding the doorknobs. Naruto looked at her very seriously. He couldn't continue on that meaningless chat forever. He understood what she wanted when she insisted he should get inside and immediately took him to her bedroom. He believed her story about the heating problem, but she could've just arranged for him to sleep in another room. Looking at her blushed face, he felt very guilty. Did his actions lead her to do that? Was she really willing? He wasn't going to take it for granted and make a move on her if she didn't mean it.

"Hinata…"

He gave a step in her direction, his voice deep and serious, which made her close her eyes for a split of second longer than usual. She feared that that could happen. She was being too hasty, maybe he didn't want any of that. He already kissed her, what more could she ask in a first date? Her courage vanished.

"If-if you prefer, you can sleep in the guest room. Hanabi usually uses it when she is here visiting me."

He frowned. She was lowering her head, refusing to look at him again. He walked to her, lifting her chin with one hand.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just… you know… I want you to be comfortable."

Hinata still wasn't looking at him. Naruto could feel how difficult this was for her and understood her earlier hesitation. It wasn't like she didn't want that, she just couldn't bring herself to say it. He would have to give her some peace of mind first. Rubbing lightly his lips on hers, he got her attention again.

"I will understand if you don't want to do it. I will respect that and leave to sleep in the other room immediately."

Stopping the tease on her lips, he looked intensely at her.

"But don't you think for _a second_ that I'm not attracted to you. That's not true at all. Tell me what you want and I'll do it."

He could see the resolve coming back to her eyes. Naruto had only a moment to think about how beautiful she looked when she was determined before she claimed his lips and invaded his mouth with her tongue. Her kiss was sloppy at first, she was still too nervous, but he needed only to hold her head with his hands for her to relax. Hinata brought him closer to her, trying to deepen the kiss, and he responded by pressing her against the closet doors.

Naruto released her head and let his hands wander on her body, looking for the buttons of her shirt, opening the last three. She kissed him even more fiercely when their skins touched and he reached her breasts beneath her bra, making circles on her nipples with his thumbs. Breaking the kiss so she could catch her breath again, Hinata said:

"Isn't that on your way? Take it off."

He gave her a wicked smile and finished unbuttoning her shirt, watching her unhook the bra clasp with only one hand. He took a second to look at her naked upper body and lifted her by the waist to lay her on the bed, taking off his own shirt while climbing on the bed.

"We still have too many clothes on, Hinata."

Blushing but never averting her eyes away from his amazing body, she responded:

"I'm sure we can do something about it."

Naruto unzipped her pants, leading his fingers to her underwear. Hinata felt a shudder of anticipation, waiting for the moment he would touch her sensitive points. He barely touched her still covered clitoris and she gasped. He looked at her face and stopped his hand. She had her eyes closed and her cheeks were very red.

"Don't stop." She pleaded.

Her voice was only a whisper, arousing him even more. He leaned and kissed her again, sucking her tongue slowly at the same time that his fingers entered her underwear and pressed between her labia, his middle finger rubbing against her clitoris. Hinata grasped the bed sheets as he started torturing her pink bud. Naruto wanted to find her weakest point so he started exploring her reactions to his touch. He tried pinching her clit, twisting and pressing, the last one making her moan loudly. He promised himself to remember that.

When he felt his hand moist, Naruto removed it and stopped the kiss so he could take off her pants properly. She let go of the sheets and helped him out of his pants too, but not before he could take his wallet off the back pocket and retrieve a condom from it. A very small part of his mind gave Sai another round of curses for that unnecessary advice from earlier on the mall. He was way too happy to get rid of his constricting boxers, as his member was already stiff. Naruto looked at Hinata again and saw her crawling backwards on the bed, reaching the pillows.

He crawled towards her smiling, looking meaningfully at her legs. She got his message and parted them enough for him to fit his hips in the middle. He guided himself inside her slowly, letting her get used to him. Hinata suppressed a scream when she felt him pushing further inside of her, grabbing the sheets again and almost stripping it off the bed.

"Hinata, don't hold it back. You don't have to be silent, I wanna hear you."

Naruto sank his teeth on her nipple, his hips moving back and forth in a slow pace. She managed to moan half of his name before the scream escaped her lips. Her pleasure almost made him come too soon, but he didn't want it to end right away. The feeling of her walls squeezing his member just made him want to go on forever. He tried increasing the speed, while licking her snow white skin from the collarbone up to the earlobe, his lips avid to taste her, leaving marks when sucking.

Hinata moaned with no shame now, he was sure he would go crazy any minute. He held her hips firmly up just enough to deepen his reach, pushing in a rapid pace, wishing only to hear and see her climax before he got to his own. She had her eyes closed again and her mouth opened, one final long groan escaping from it.

Naruto collapsed beside her, breathing fast. Hinata tried to calm down her racing heart, feeling that her face should be very red by now.

Before she could think about getting up or covering herself, Naruto turned to her and pulled her closer to him. He looked at her, beaming, with pure joy spread across his face.

"I'm so glad you protected me from the storm tonight."

"I didn-" she tried to say, but he stopped her with a finger on her lips.

"Of course you did. And I'm also glad that you showed me how much you wanted me."

That made her blush again, and he couldn't think of anything more beautiful to behold.

"If you hadn't, maybe I would never know that about myself. The exact time I saw how you wanted me, I found out that I also wanted you."

Naruto kissed her gently, he could feel how her body relaxed and her shyness was completely forgotten.

"Hey, tell me something."

"What?" she looked at him, smiling the amused smile he would soon consider the most amazing thing in the world.

"What should we do on our _second_ date?"


End file.
